Daylight Hour UPDATED
by KJ Cullen
Summary: by alice. it is a follow on from breaking dawn. i have updated it since the first upload as i wasn't happy with the end on the character.


_Chapter One. Dress? Check__._

It seemed like the years had flown by since last autumn. I didn't know if it was the rate that Nessie grew (I had grew on the nickname since our run in with the Volturi.) We were all like a perfectly human family only not exactly human. Me and Edward lived in the cottage and for Renesmee '12th' birthday Rosalie, Alice and Esme made Emmett and Jasper build her and Jacob a house next door to ours. I just couldn't get used to the fact that Jacob, my best friend and werewolf/ shape shifter whatever he was classed as nowadays, was going to become my son in law in less than six weeks.

Nessie now looked about 16 even though technically she wasn't even seven yet.

"Come on mam! Come see my dress!" She shouted from her bedroom.

I gripped Edward's hand, whose was already locked onto mine. He wasn't ready either.

"Give us a minute!" I called.

"Are you ready?" His voice was soft and comforting. My head was down hiding my neck; I slowly looked up and nodded my head quickly. He chuckled and I saw my favourite crooked smile fill his face.

Dragging me into the other room I saw my beautiful baby girl in the same wedding dress I had wore about a year and a half ago.

I gasped in shock.

"Wow! You look as just as beautiful as your mom!" Edward gasped as well. He walked over to her and played with her bronze hair making her flinch. I could see the resemblance between them two more than I could see it between us. Everyone including Edward said that we were exactly alike. But she was stunning, I wasn't until I became a vampire. Edward was still playing with her hair when I decided to talk.

"Whoa." I eventually tried to say, they both chuckled the same laugh only at different tones. Determine to make myself seem not as gob smacked I asked her about the wedding rules. "Do you have something blue? New? Old? Borrowed?"

"Blue, yes, and new." She whispered when she released herself from Edwards grasp. She quickly flashed me her pale thigh that had a stripe of blue on. Obviously not wanting to show her dad. If only she knew how I felt on Isle Esme with the lingerie Alice had packed for me. The thought of her and Jacob sent a shiver down my spine. I was kind of glad Edward couldn't read my mind at this point, even though he'd probably think the same thing. She smiled and went back in front of the mirror to admire the dress. Winking at her I saw Edward miming 'what?' to me, I just pretended I didn't see him being a good mother. "So you need something old and borrowed. Well you can borrow this, the heart is quite old, I think." I handed her the charm bracelet Edward and Jacob had given me at Graduation last year. "So you have part wolf and part…" I trailed off. It was still strange to say the word.

"What really?" My daughter smiled happily. I nodded in reply, Edward was smiling too.

"Does Jake have a suit?" I questioned her after she put the bracelet on and admired it.

"Yeah I sorted it out yesterday," Edward replied strangely. He and Jake had grown a lot closer now; I suppose they had to get over thousands of year old legends if they were going to be related. But I was still shocked that they had actually had bonding time, alone.

"So… how is the bride to be?" A familiar chirpy voice called from the front door, I guessed it was Alice.

"Why ask, you already know and did twenty minutes ago!" Another familiar female shouted.

"Rosalie!" Another different one hissed. Alice, Rosalie and Esme had come to visit. "Wow, you're even more beautiful than usual." Esme told her, less than a second later stood at my side. Alice was already hugging Nessie. Rosalie pushing Edward out of the way so she could get near the bride-to-be. Rosalie got her way and had chance to hug Nessie whilst Alice still spoke to her. The three girls were giggling, Alice and Rosalie where more like sisters to Nessie than aunties. I liked this after all Nessie couldn't have a sibling ever. Not that I wouldn't put myself through all that pain again. I loved Nessie and always would.

"Right I'm getting changed back into my jeans." Nessie announced to the large room of now eight people after Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had came to see their grand-daughter and niece. All the Cullen's were in the room now socialising with other Cullen's and a soon to be Black. Alice was still scowling at Nessie after she had said that she was going to change into some jeans. She was still the fashion guru of the family. She and I were growing closer now, instead of being just friends or just sisters-in-law we were like full sisters even though that would mean that our family was plagued with even more incest.

Nessie was soon changed and off to hunt with most of the Cullen family now. "I'm going to catch the first deer dad!" She hollered back at Edward as her flash pasted out the door, having super speed was so irritating sometimes. Especially when she refused to go to bed when she was younger and since she'd inherited Edwards super fast super speed, I couldn't catch her.

"Forget the deer I'm going for the bears!" Edward shouted as he sped up out the door. Emmett followed him, shouting something about bears to them both. Emmett loved Renesmee, the whole of the Cullen's did. Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie shook their heads and followed reluctantly. That left me, Alice and Esme in the room.

"Well I'm off back to the house; try to tidy it up after Edward's and Emmett's arm wrestling competition this morning. I swear they are more like hyper active six year olds than over a hundred year old vampires!" I laughed at the way that Esme referred to her kids as she smiled at me and Alice. "So where are you two off?"

"We are going wedding gift shopping for Nessie with Jacob. You know boys are nearly as useless at shopping as Bella." Alice joked. Esme wished us luck and was off to the main house.

When she was gone Alice turned to me, grinning madly. "Family, huh."


End file.
